In the semiconductor industry, semiconductor wafers are planarized using a chemical mechanical polishing apparatus that presses the wafer surface against an abrasive pad. As polishing continues, the surface of the pad may become compacted and lose its abrasive quality. Such compaction reduces the quality and efficiency of the polishing process. Accordingly, the abrasive pad is conditioned or roughened (in situ or ex situ) via a device known as a pad conditioning end effector. Typically the end effector comprises one or more diamond crystals held by mechanical means (e.g., by screw type holding mechanisms) and pressed against the surface of the polishing pad. When crystals are held via mechanical means, the crystals are necessarily relatively large and provide less than optimal pad conditioning. Accordingly, an improved pad conditioning end effector is needed.